


In His Head

by orphan_account



Category: Inside Out (2015), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw someone post a inside out Thomas Sanders au and I needed to write this
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Morality

Morality was the first side to appear. 

The first thing he ever felt, contrary to popular belief, was sadness and frustration not happiness. He had just been ripped from his home of nine months and now people were looking at him funny. Breathing was hard, and he hated it, and everything was too bright and loud. Morality was just a blob at first not having a shape, just a cloud

But then he was held against a warm body and things started to get slightly better. He was still sobbing but at least this random woman seemed nice enough. Morality overworked himself that night trying to figure everything out. By the time Thomas was asleep he was curled up in a ball. He wondered if he would be by himself for all his life. Oh this would not be fun.

. . .

The first few weeks were weird. Morality was trying to take in everything around him. So far he knew that he liked the big people who cared for him, and the clear liquid was nice. The warm stuff they draped over him helped him sleep. He had taken the form of Thomas, and was wearing the thing, that the big people put on him before he slept. He was also moving around. Thomas could barley move though which he hated. Especially in moments like these. He was cold and the warm thing was right over their. He swung his arm at the thing, but the big people weren't looking. 

"They look at you when you scream, try that." Morality looked around to see another cloud.

He wasn't alone after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Logic looked just like an infant Thomas, but he was calmer and wore Thomas's daytime clothes instead of a onezie. Morality had watched in awe as Logic helped Thomas to cry out to his mother. The mother looked over and saw Thomas flailing his arms towards the blanket.

"Does somebody want their blanket." She cooed. She picked up the blanket and took it over to Thomas. Morality and Logic smiled at each other. His mom placed the blanket over him and for a second nothing was wrong in the world. Then Thomas got just a little too hot. 

"GET IT OFF!" Morality yelled, and Thomas threw off the blanket, sending it to the floor and out of his reach. Morality's lip became to tremble. "Wait . . no I want the blanket." He sobbed. Logic rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Logic and Morality were always fighting at first. Morality wanted to eat that crayon. Logic thought it was a bad idea. Morality ignored him. Morality was making Thomas cry again, wanting his mother despite not needing her for anything. "No." Logic argued. "Stop, you don't need anything. She needs to sleep." Morality responded by beginning to cry. Logic huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine do what you want."

They never really disliked each other though. Morality knew that Logic was important. Logic helped them do basic stuff that emotions alone couldn't solve. He helped Thomas properly understand things, for example, Thomas hitting his head the door would always cause pain, no matter how many times he did it, barfing on people usually made others upset. You shouldn't eat everything.

Logic knew Morality was important too. He knew that without him Thomas wouldn't be able to function. He also helped Thomas to enjoy things that he simply couldn't understand. Like T.V shows or books, or the faces people did to make Thomas laugh.

The first time the two of them truly worked together was when Thomas tried crawling for the first time. Logic was instructing Thomas's every move while Morality cheered him on. "Move your hands forward, then knees. Back and forth. Right hand, left knee." Thomas slowly began to crawl across the two foot carpet. He stopped halfway through. "Come on Thomas, you got it, your stuffy is right there." With Morality's encouragement, Thomas made it across the carpet to hug his stuffy. Logic and Morality shared a hug with each other, proud of their work.

"I don't feel good." Morality groaned.

"Don't do it on the stuffy." Logan begged. Thomas couldn't react quick enough. Morality began to sob. "This isn't good." Morality held on Logan and sobbed loudly. Then Thomas's mother came over and reached down to pick him up and Morality stopped crying. Logic smiled and held out his hand for Morality to take. Morality took it gladly.

The two of them worked together quite well after that. After all it was only them in the mindscape. Morality sometimes wondered if someone else might come along, but as months 

. . .

Logic was trying his hardest to get Thomas to say his first word. "Purse your lips, muh muh, open mouth wide ahh. Combine." Thomas was staring at the wall deep in concentration. He looked up at the T.V screen where a cat was. Morality giggled. "Morality I was working with him." Morality giggled again in response. Logic sighed. He sat down next to Morality and the two of them watched the T.V show together. Suddenly a charming prince appeared. 

Morality gasped. "He's pretty."

"Why thank you." A new voice said. The two sides turned to see the new speaker. It was King Creativity 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapters will be longer, this one is just short because I don't think there was a very big gap between Logan And Patton


End file.
